This is real So make your choice
by FanGirl26
Summary: We last left Shane and Mitchie in Demi Lovato's dressing room. Join them as choices are made and pasts are reveled and one things for sure this time round is going to be completely different.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone sorry it has taken me forever to bring you this story, I have recently dislocated my knee and it is being a bitch to me now so writing this story makes me happier nad it gives me something to do instead of being bored out of my mind all day.**

**So lets recap what happened in 'Ordinary Girl' Mitchie was secretly Demi Lovato who dated Shane Gray until he became a complete jerk to everyone. They then hated each other and Mitchie wanted to get away so she went to Camp Rock but only to find Shane was there to. Caitlyn and Mitchie's brother Declan began dating and after made up secrets coming out Shane changed and is now currently dating Mitchie. **

**Wow try saying that in one breath. Anyway here is the next part of that little story. Enjoy. Xx**

MITCHIE POV

I stood staring at Shane. He hadn't noticed me yet, he thought he was alone in the dressing room. Why had I been so careless? Shane Gray was holding in his hands Demi Lovato's hair! Or to be more precise my wig. I didn't know what to do; I didn't want him to find out like this. I had to choices a) sneak back into the bathroom and hide in there or b) talk to him about it. For some stupid reason before my brain could process anything my mouth picked option b.

"Shane?" I said quietly, he turned around in an instant. He looked at me; I must look strange to him. I was standing in Demi Lovato's clothes with my brown hair slowly drying, instead of the black hair he was used to. He stood there staring. He fiddled with the wig in his hands and looked down at it, then back at me.

"Mitchie?" He said quietly, I slowly walked towards him and pulled the wig out from his hands and placed it back down on table. I think he was in shock. I mean it wasn't everyday you found out that your current girlfriend was in fact secretly your ex-girlfriend too.

"Hey." I said softly to him not wanting to startle him anymore than she already had.

"What?" He said looking at me to the wig lying on the table. He kept his gaze on the wig thinking of all the times he had ran his fingers through it while kissing her. How had he not realized before that the hair was fake?

"Shane look at me." I said putting my hands either side of his head and turned it so he was looking at me, "I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to listen to me. OK?" He nodded slowly and I removed my hands from his face and took one of his hands in mine and led him over to the sofa so he could sit down. He let me lead him and he sat down and looked at me.

"All this time." He said a little louder now as it was starting to sink in.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to tell you tonight though." I said in my defence, I knew what he was like.

"So that's ok then is it? 3 years you lied to me for." He snapped, and there we have it.

"I had to." I snapped back at him. It was easier to argue with him if I was using the same tone as him.

"Why?"

"So I could have a normal life!" I screamed at him.

"So I wasn't normal enough for you then?" He said standing up and stood in the middle of the room.

"I know you might not believe this but not everything is about you Shane." I said also standing up and walked to him stopping just in front of him.

"Right now it is." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You haven't changed have you?" I said sadly and watched as his face fell.

"Mitch, I'm sorry. This is a lot to take in for me ok?" He said calming down instantly.

"I'm sorry to. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you. But I couldn't." I said looking straight into his eyes. "I live a double life. Do you know how hard that is?" He shook his head.

"Well it's bloody difficult, as Demi I have everything I ever wanted but I would miss my normal life if I became famous as myself. I wanted to have a normal life as well though do normal things a 17 year old would do. So me and my dad made up Demi Lovato. It was a chance for me to live out my dream and still have a normal life." I explained. Shane didn't say anything he just listened.

Something in him snapped again and he yelled at her, "You had countless opportunities to tell me, if you were worried that I would tell everyone you secret then you should have realized that I would never do that. Hell I even broke my purity vow with you!"

He still wore his ring for show though. Both of us didn't want that getting out to the press that 16 year old Demi Lovato had slept with her 18 year old celebrity boyfriend.

"Shane I am sorry that I lied to you, but you aren't the only person that I had lied to. And I knew you regretted having sex with me. " I said tears now running down my face.

Shane softened up when he saw her crying he instantly pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, "Mitch, I will never regret that. That was the best night of my life." He pulled back a little do he could wipe away her tears, "Remember, you told your dad you were sleeping over at Selena's but came to mine instead. Mitchie Torres I could never regret that night. Now I know that this isn't going to sound like a serious question but I wanna know how did you keep your wig on all the time we were together? Because we were never that gentle were we?"

I gave a watery giggle and looked at him, "Lots of hair pins and practise."

"Listen, I am glad I know now. This is going make the tour a lot easier now." He said smiling. I pulled away from him.

"Shane you can't date both Demi and Mitchie." I accused.

"I'm not going to, but I am going to be with you even if you look like Demi or Mitchie."

"And what if Jason or Nate see us. They both know that you are dating Mitchie not Demi." I said raising my eyebrows.

"They won't." He said straight.

"They did last time remember." I said,

_Demi and Shane were in Shane's dressing room. They had just finished performing and were spending a little time with each other before they had to move and get mobbed by crazed fans. They were both sitting on the sofa with Demi's head resting on Shane's chest while he held her tightly to his body. Not letting her go for anything._

"_You were amazing tonight." He said as he ran his hand through her hair._

"_You say that every night." She laughed and moved her head so it was level with his._

"_Because you're amazing every night and not just every night. You are just amazing." He said and before she could react he put his lips against hers. Kissing her softly. It didn't take long for it to quicken up and became more passionate. Shane flicked his tongue against her lips begging for entrance which she granted without a second thought. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. Shane moved Demi so she was lying down with him hovering over her. He ripped his lips from her mouth and kissed his way down her jaw and onto her neck. She moaned softly and knotted her hands in his hair. He began to suck on her neck marking her as his, even though she would kill him after. After few minutes attacking her neck he moved his lips back to hers kissing her deeply and passionately._

"_Ah my eyes!" A voice screamed from the doorway. Shane and Demi broke apart and turned their heads to see Jason standing in the doorway looking at them. Shane quickly got off Demi and she sat up smoothing down her 'hair'._

"I'll be careful this time I promise." He said remembering that night. That was before they had slept together.

"Shane, no." I said blankly,

"What do you mean no?"

"Make a choice Shane. You can either date Mitchie or Demi not both."

**:O Who will Shane choose? **

**Please give me nice reviews it would make me feel a little bit happier.**

**Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back sorry for the long update. I have typed this up on my mum's computer so I don't know how long it will be until I can update again. On the plus side 2 more exams left and Prom is on friday yay! Bring it on!**

Shane stood in the middle of my dressing room staring at me. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped when there was a knock at the door and Declan walked in.

"Dem's we gotta go if...oh." He said looking from me to Shane, he laugh nervously and ran his fingers threw his blonde hair. "I'll just...yeah." And walked out, closing the door behind him.

I shifted on the balls of my feet. _'That was awkward' _Shane stared at the door. "Knew I recognized him for somewhere." He said looking back to me.

"Yeah, he's not good at the disguise part." I laughed a little and he laughed to. I liked this it was like old times but this time there were no secrets in the way. We stopped laughing and he grabbed my wig off the table and walked over to me and held it out.

"Put it on." He said. I looked at him strangely. "I wanna say this to Demi." I shrugged and quickly put my own hair in a loose ponytail and put the wig on becoming Demi fully. Shane took a deep breath and looked straight into my eyes

"Demi, ever since I met you, I loved you. When I hurt you I mentally kicked myself because of it. I never wanted to hurt you. Even when we started to hate each other, I still had some feeling for you." He said, I guess it was easier for him to say these things when he couldn't see Mitchie. "This is probably to weirdest conversation I have ever had." He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "But I think that no I know that I am falling in love with a girl called Mitchie Torres." I stood there shocked. He just gave up the chance to get back with Demi Lovato who everyone thought they were an awesome couple to be with ordinary girl Mitchie Torres.

I pulled the wig off and it landed on the floor. I threw my arms around his neck, his going round my waist holding me close to him. "You mean it? Cause no go backs." I asked him giving him a chance to back out.

"Yeah. I love you Mitchie." He said and pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was different to others it was soft and slow. I tightened my arms around him pulling him closer. We were interrupted by a knock at the broke apart and I walked over to the door an opened it and saw Declan standing there.

"Everything ok?" He asked walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah everything's great." I smiled at Shane who smiled back.

"Good cause we need to get going." He said and picked my wig off the floor and threw it at me, which hit me in the face.

"Hey! No throwing the hair." I said and threw a cushion from the couch at him.

"Hey" He laughed putting his arms out in front of him trying to defend himself. Shane stood there with an amused look on his face. "Hey man." He said turning to Shane, "You ok?"

"Bit shocked but getting there. I told you I recognized you didn't I" He laughed.

"Yeah, you did. Sorry about lying." Declan apologised. I sat at my dressing table fixing my wig as it had been pulled and thrown about a lot tonight.

"Hey you seeing Caitlyn tonight?" I asked as I placed the last pin securing my wig in place.

"Yeah. Before we both start school again." He groaned, "For 2 days in my case."

"Oh yeah forgot about school. Yay back to being invisible for 2 days." I sighed, I saw Shane give me a weird look in the mirror, "I'll explain later." I said to him. "Right let's go." I stood up and followed Declan out of my dressing room and Shane followed us. We found Anna on the way and then went to find the rest of Connect 3. When we found them they were talking to my dad.

"Hey there you are, haven't you gotta get ready to see Mitchie later?" Jason asked Shane.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready at the hotel then meeting her in a bit." Shane said. _'Maybe he'll be ok with this'_ I thought.

"C'mon the guys let's get going. Busy few months we have ahead of us." Dad said and we all made our way to our limo's. Shane gave me a quick smile and got in his limo and I got in mine. Just as we set off my buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the text that was from Shane.

_Hey beautiful. See you in a few ;) xx_ I smiled and sent a quick reply and put my phone back in my pocket.

"So you told him?" Anna/Sierra asked, sitting next to me. Declan was sitting on the opposite side next to dad. They both were busy on their phones. Dec was probably texting Caitlyn and dad was probably sorting out the tour schedule.

"Yeah, he took it quite well after the shock." I sighed and smiled in relief.

**Please review and let them be nice ;)**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sory its been like forever since I updated. I know this chapter is a bit lame but it's really a kinda filler between the arena and the date so yeah sorry about it. Also my insperation fro this story has somewhat gone but I will not abandon it it'll jst take longer to update. **

Finally we got home. I rushed out the limo and ran into the house. Sierra ran after me.

She found me in my room with my wig lying on my dressing table, while I was in my wardrobe looking for something to wear.

"So what happened then?" Sierra asked, taking off her own wig and went to sit on my bed.

"I did something completely stupid and left my dressing room door unlocked while I went in the shower and left my wig on the table and he walked in and saw it." I explained pulling out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a simple purple tank top.

"Shit."

"Tell me about it, he yelled a bit then finally calmed down enough for me to give him the cliff-notes version." I said getting changed. I walked over to my mirror and brushed my real hair out and completely changed my make-up from the Demi, kinda heavy tones to the Mitchie, light and natural tones.

"Only the cliff-note version?"

"Didn't have enough time to explain in great detail, but we are going to talk about it when we meet up." I told her pulling on some grey ankle boots and fetching my leather jacket from the back of my door. Apparently the door bell went because the next thing I knew was Declan was shouting up the stairs telling me that Shane was here.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." I gave Sierra a quick hug and went downstairs.

"Have fun and behave." Sierra shouted down from the top of the stairs.

I turned around when I was at the bottom of the stairs, Shane could see both of us and was smiling at the sight, "Don't I always?" I smirked and turned around, "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. You ready?"

"Yep let's go."

"Remember you have school tomorrow." Dad said leaning against the door frame by the kitchen.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." I said walking out the door with Shane.

**Nice reviews pretty please  
>Xx<strong>


End file.
